<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do It In (Doggy) Style by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852538">Do It In (Doggy) Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Filming, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Minor Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Oral Sex, Other, Unrealistic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy brings some friends over to see captured Jon. Demented S3 PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Dogs/Jonathan Sims, minor Jonathan Sims/Daisy Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do It In (Doggy) Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a surprise for you," Daisy says once she's finished cuffing Jon to a radiator.</p><p>Jon wants to say something, perhaps 'please don't do this', but in the end he doesn't, watching instead as Daisy stands up and leaves the room. If Daisy wanted to kill him, she would have probably done so the moment she pulled the gun on him earlier on, demanding Jon to come with her. But just like the last time she took him captive, it seems like Daisy needs him for something. Whatever she has in mind can't be good, but maybe it's survivable.</p><p>He finds himself reconsidering that conclusion when he hears barks and growls outside the room, making him freeze inside.</p><p>"In!" One by one, a pack of dogs pour into the room. They don't look instantly monstrous - there are German Shepherds, a Husky, even a little Cocker Spaniel - but there is something twitchy and wrong about the way they move and how they stare at Jon. The biggest of them, a Mastiff, approaches Jon slowly, sniffing at his feet as Jon tries not to squirm. Even regular dogs sense fear, he knows. Who knows how these will respond to the terror that's growing inside him, making him tremble.</p><p>"Not the best I have to offer, but beggars can't be choosers," Daisy comments as she re-enters the room, pocketing her hands as she looks down at Jon. "When was the last time anyone fucked you, Sims?"</p><p>Jon stiffens. "You can't be serious!"</p><p>"Never or ages ago, I guess." Daisy shrugs, sauntering closer to Jon. The dogs give her space, scattering out of her way, but they keep staring at Jon, baring their teeth at him.</p><p>"I'm going to do you a favor," Daisy says, looming over Jon. "I'm going to give you the ride of your life, Sims. I'm going to help your miserable, uptight arse to loosen up, pretty literally." She turns away from him, walking to the corner of the room and leaning against the wall there. "Should do you some good."</p><p>"Please," Jon says, his eyes darting from dog to dog as they get closer to him again, the Mastiff first. As it gets nearer, Jon notices something red between its hind legs, shuddering when he realizes it's a bare, erect prick. "Don't do this."</p><p>"You will enjoy it." Daisy digs into her coat pocket and takes out her cellphone, aiming its camera at Jon. "Try to smile, won't you? I think Elias will like that."</p><p>"You don't have to do this!" Jon shouts, panic rising as the distance between him and the dogs grows shorter and shorter.</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, Daisy sics them all on him.</p><p>The dogs grunt as they tear into Jon's clothes with claws and teeth both. Jon screams, yanking hard at the handcuffs in an attempt to free himself, but the radiator doesn't give in; he doesn't dare to kick the dogs themselves, but he tries to squirm away from them the best he can. It's no use; they do a fast work of his clothes, leaving them in shreds before the Mastiff shoves its big nose against Jon's arse and starts to lick him, pushing Jon down on his stomach on the floor. Others slobber over his body, continuing to tug at the remains of his clothes while one of the German Shepherds comes up to Jon's face, pushing its eager cock against his lips.</p><p>"I would open up if I were you," Daisy calls out. "You don't want them to bust your teeth."</p><p>Jon resists anyway, trying to turn his head away and pinching his lips shut, but the German Shepherd insists, rubbing its cock against Jon's face while the Mastiff drags its tongue along Jon's arse crack, getting his hole wet. When the Mastiff's tongue slips down to his balls and laps at them, Jon cries out in surprise, which gives the German Shepherd its chance, and it shoves its sour-tasting cock right into Jon's mouth.</p><p>"Good boy!" Daisy shouts, and Jon has no idea if she's addressing the Mastiff, the German Shepherd or Jon himself. He groans against the cock, trying to pull away but the German Shepherd pushes forward, forcing its cock all the way into Jon's mouth until its fur presses against Jon's face. Jon gags and the dog begins to thrust, rutting into his mouth while the Mastiff leaves his groin be and drops its weight down on him.</p><p>Jon stiffens when he feels the Mastiff's cock slide against the back of his thigh, warm and pulsing, and seconds later it's already up against his arse, rubbing against his hole. Slamming its large paws down on Jon's back, forcing his breath out of him and making him gag on the German Shepherd's cock some more, the Mastiff presses against him and thrusts, entering him.</p><p>The Mastiff's cock is big and it hurts, and Jon can't help but scream against the invasion. That excites the German Shepherd, which fucks Jon's mouth in the earnest, barely letting him breathe as it bucks against him. The Mastiff doesn't waste any time either, starting to move hard and fast against Jon, splitting him open with its massive prick.</p><p>"Keep going, good boy!" Daisy's voice is coming from right next to him, so Jon tries to crane his head to see her, beg for her to make this stop. But he can't move with the German Shepherd fucking his mouth with such excitement, now moving so fast its balls are slapping against Jon's jaw. The Mastiff has set up a brisk pace as well, slamming into Jon with bruising force.</p><p>"You should see yourself, Sims. Well, I can show you the footage later." Daisy slides her foot beneath Jon's hips and down to his groin, nudging at his cock. She snorts. "Getting excited? Maybe this isn't so bad for you."</p><p>Jon can't stop himself from moaning when Daisy presses forward with her foot, rubbing the tip of her dress shoe against Jon's half-hard cock. He almost forgets about the dogs for the moment, unwillingly fascinated by the way Daisy's hard shoe feels against the vulnerable flesh of his cock, but the dogs bring him back to reality soon as the German Shepherd's thrusts get even deeper, its prick slamming into his throat. He is unprepared when the German Shepherd thrusts into his mouth for the final time and comes, shooting its dog spunk straight down his throat. It stays there, cock still throbbing against Jon's tongue, and then something <i>swells</i>.</p><p>Eyes growing wide, Jon realizes that his mouth has just been knotted, and panic mounts inside him as it gets hard to breathe. Whole body tensing, he prepares to thrash, but that's when Daisy's hand finds its way into his hair, grasping it tight.</p><p>"Breathe through your nose," she says. "You won't die. I think."</p><p>Jon has no choice but to comply. He focuses on breathing through his nose, which is hard with the Mastiff still pounding into him from behind, fucking his arse red and sore. It howls as it reaches its peak too, sending a warm rush of semen deep inside Jon. Jon gags around the German Shepherd's cock as his body spreads open around the girth of the Mastiff's knot, tears rising into his eyes.</p><p>"Filled to the rim is a good look on you." Daisy pulls her foot out from beneath Jon, leaving his cock and balls throbbing with pain and shameful pleasure. "Once these two are done, turn on your back."</p><p>By now, Jon is already aching all over and he freezes at the notion of having to entertain the other dogs, which are still around him, barking and touching him with their wet noses. He shakes his head as hard as he can, which makes Daisy chuckle.</p><p>"You're going through all of them, Sims." She ruffles his hair roughly before letting him go, and he hears her take few steps backwards. "Every one of them is going to bust their doggy nuts into you. Best get ready."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>